


Trusted

by Mirae00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirae00/pseuds/Mirae00
Summary: Most rapists don't hunt on the streets. They hunt where they'retrusted.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of oneshots with different pairings and situations based on the quote above. I have no idea how many there will be or how often it will be updated. If I get any suggestions that I really like maybe I'll do them.
> 
> They will all vary in length but none should be too long. Hopefully I can keep them all between 1-4k
> 
> Chapter 1: xiuhan
> 
> Chapter 2: sekai
> 
> Chapter 3: chanbaek
> 
> ***This is a repost from aff. I am the original author please don't report me

Luhan arrived just as the crowded party was in full swing. Luhan was never the type to stay inside for a calm Friday night. He felt much more comfortable in the midst of blaring music, swaying bodies, and alcohol. A good party always held great opportunities.

He walked through the house as if he owned it, surveying the surrounding people for anyone that could catch his eye. His friends should be somewhere in the house, he wondered if he would be able to find them among the mass of bodies dancing in the large living room. Or maybe they would be in the kitchen grabbing a drink.

Deciding that would be his best option for now, (the night was still young after all) he drifted towards where he assumed the kitchen would be. He was in desperate need of some drinks anyway.

He found some familiar faces in the kitchen, but none were his friends or anyone he deemed interesting enough to spend time on so he focused his attention on the table of alcohol instead (the perks of college parties).

He was still looking for his friends when he spotted someone that was out of place enough to catch his eye. Minseok. The cute, quiet boy that he had shared a few classes with over the years. He had been talking more with the small, shy boy lately, getting closer to him. He usually didn't see him often, but lately he was around more. Luhan had never seen Minseok at one of these parties before, but was glad he was here. He might just be the person at this party deserving of the extra drink in Luhan’s hands.

Minseok was leaning against a wall of a hallway off of the living room, slightly separating himself from the bustle of the party when Luhan approached him.

“Hey, what are you doing here? You never come to parties.”

“Oh hey!” Minseok’s eyes widened comically and even seemed to brighten a little at Luhan’s sudden appearance next to him. “I guess I decided to try something different for a change,” he continued when he realized he had been asked a question.

“It's good to see you here. I was afraid this party might be boring.” Luhan leaned in a little closer to Minseok to be heard over the loud booming of the bass. When he backed away he thought he could see a blush on Minseok’s cheeks, but it was hard to tell with the dim lighting.

When a few seconds passed and it seemed like Minseok wasn't going to say anything, Luhan stretched his arm out to offer Minseok his extra drink.

Minseok reached for the cup after a small hesitation and took a sip from the drink.

A smile stretched itself across Luhan’s face.

They continued making small talk, laughing every once in a while over some drunk partygoer or comment about a professor. Minseok started to loosen up and Luhan thought he was actually pretty funny.

Suddenly a huge weight came crashing into Luhan’s side, making him spill some of his drink and almost crash to the floor. Minseok quickly grabbed the cup before it could drop from Luhan’s hand.

When Luhan looked at what was clinging to his side he realized it was his friend Chanyeol. He was plastered and seemed like he was holding onto Luhan both as a hug and for balance.

“I finally found you!” Chanyeol shouted in Luhan’s ear.

“Yeah, you found me.” Luhan huffed under the partial weight of Chanyeol’s lanky body and glanced in Minseok’s direction to make sure he wasn’t scared off by the sudden intrusion. Thankfully he was still there, just silently watching while sipping from his drink.

“Listen Chanyeol, I'm a little busy talking to Minseok right now. Why don't you go and try to find Kai?”

Chanyeol looked curiously at Luhan for a moment before his eyes bulged out in what looked like realization.

“Oh,” he drawled out. “Is this one of those times?”

When Luhan looked to Minseok this time he could tell the boy was confused and Luhan tried to cover up the suspicious question.

“No it isn't one of those times, Minseok is a new friend. Now go and find Kai, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol glanced at Minseok and pouted before detaching himself from his friend and stumbling away.

“Sorry about that. He's just really drunk.”

Minseok shook his head, shrugging away the encounter with a smile. “It's fine. Here's your drink.”

They eased back into light conversations, ignoring the loud music and screaming still coming from the main room of the house. Minseok seemed sweet the more Luhan talked to him and he found himself not regretting choosing to walk over to him earlier in the night.

He encouraged Minseok to finish his drink, saying “The party's only just begun”. Minseok smirked at his enthusiasm and encouraged him to do the same while bringing the cup up to his lips.

A few minutes later. Luhan was happy to see Minseok finish his drink, but as he finished his own he started to feel slightly sick and almost sluggish.

Minseok must have noticed his change in behavior because soon he was reaching out for him and asking if he felt okay. He suggested going to sit somewhere and Luhan only nodded, unable to focus as his eyes shut on their own.

****

Luhan’s eyes were heavy. His whole body felt heavy. His head was pounding with a pain worse than any hangover, spiking with each beat of his heart.

_Where am I? Why do I feel like shit?_

“Stay with me, Luhan.”

Luhan’s brain was working far too slow. He was having trouble processing those words, struggling to even make them out through the fuzziness of his hearing.

_Whose voice is that?_

Suddenly his body shifted as what was supporting him dipped.

“Who knew it would work this well.”

The voice was much closer now and Luhan was desperately trying to open his eyes. He felt like he was spinning and the sudden shift in his position made him feel sick.

“C'mon Luhan open those pretty eyes for me.”

He wanted to. That's all he had been trying to do since his consciousness somewhat returned. And that voice. God, he knew that voice, but why couldn't he place it?

Slowly, with all the energy he could muster, Luhan began to open his eyes. His vision was incredibly blurry, but it was better than darkness. Everything looked like it was moving in slow motion.

“There we go. That's better.”

_Minseok?_

Minseok was sat on the edge of the bed, staring fondly down at Luhan while one hand softly caressed his cheek. The gesture was gentle, but there was something wicked gleaming in his dark eyes.

“You're gonna have a hard time moving for an hour or two. Talking too. But don't worry. I'll take care of you.”

_What the hell is he talking about?_

“That's all I've ever wanted to do.”

He wasn't making any sense. Luhan wasn't sure if it was just the cloudiness of his head, but he swore that Minseok really just wasn't making sense. Faintly in the background Luhan could hear music and the sound of laughter.

_We're still at the party._

“You know I only came to this party because I knew you would be here.”

Slowly Minseok’s hand trailed down from Luhan’s cheek to rest on his chest. The touch burned through Luhan’s shirt into his skin.

“I never thought you'd come up to me on your own. You made it so easy.”

Minseok's voice was low, barely above a murmur. Luhan struggled to keep up.

“You know you really should keep a better eye on your drink, babe. You’re smarter than that. Although I guess they don't really preach drink safety to boys like they do to girls.”

_You put something in my drink?_

Minseok chuckled as if this was the most normal thing in the world. It sent a shiver down Luhan’s spine.

Things started to align in Luhan's head. They were starting to make sense, but the picture they were forming was only more troubling.

_Minseok wouldn't though. Right?_

“I finally have your attention. Have you right where I want you.”

Minseok leaned down then and forced Luhan into a kiss. Luhan tried to shake his head away, get Minseok’s lips off of him. He wasn't able to move much, but it was apparently enough to warrant Minseok’s fingers digging into his jaw to keep him in place.

He wanted to shove Minseok off of him. Under normal circumstances Luhan could easily overpower the smaller boy, but unfortunately Minseok knew that. He planned this entire thing.

Minseok pried Luhan’s mouth open and forced his tongue inside. There had to be something Luhan could do, but he just couldn't get his body to cooperate with him. His head was beginning to swim again, lost in the confusion of Minseok’s forceful touches, the unbelievable pain in his head, and the distant music from the party somewhere right outside this room.

Minseok's hand released Luhan's jaw and he was briefly grateful the relentless assault on his mouth was over. That was until he felt Minseok’s hand land on his crotch and begin rubbing him through his pants. An unexpected groan left Luhan’s lips.

“Already hard for me.” he murmured against his lips before pulling away.

Minseok was right. With the way his head was spinning and the numb, heaviness his whole body was suffering from he hadn't noticed. He wasn't even sure how long he had been that way. He shouldn't be hard right now. Maybe Minseok put more than one thing in his drink.

All he knew was that he wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop.

More than anything though he wanted Minseok’s hands off of him. He was even more sick than before. This couldn't be happening to him.

“Don't worry. I said I'd take care of you, didn't I? It'll be fun.”

Luhan was too overwhelmed and his eyes soon shut again. This was too much. Maybe if he closed them it would all go away.

****

His body was burning. His skin felt clammy and he still could barely move. He couldn't even raise his arms off the mattress. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He wasn't sure if he could or even if he wanted to.

His memories of what happened before he apparently passed out a second time were all a blur.

His body kept being moved. Pushed further into the mattress by some weight at his hips just for it to lift off and repeat. The motion was making him nauseous.

He felt even worse when he realized what was happening. He heard the wet sound of damp skin crashing against damp skin and the grunts coming from above him.

A moan ripped through his own throat, but felt like it came from a different person. He didn't want this. His eyes sprung open in surprise at the sound of the noise and saw Minseok on top of him, riding him.

Luhan’s pants had been thrown to the side of the bed and his shirt was pushed up. There were bite marks and hickies littering his ribs and stomach.

The sight of it all almost made him throw up. He wondered if he did if maybe he would choke on it and this would finally be over. Part of him wished he would. Anything for this to end.

Minseok noticed Luhan was conscious again and quickly smiled as he continued bouncing on top of him.

Luhan glanced to where their bodies met and wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at Minseok and throw him off of him and call him a psycho. He wanted to hit him and get out of this room that felt more like a prison and forget this feeling of being manipulated, and forced, and touched. The feeling of being inside him against his will, as if Luhan was just some toy.

He felt a tear run down his temple. He wanted to do all of that but all he could do was lay there, frustrated and helpless.

Minseok either didn't notice that Luhan was crying or chose to ignore it. He leaned down, still moving his hips to grind against him and enjoy this one time opportunity of having Luhan’s length inside of him, and whispered into his ear, “I knew you would enjoy it Luhan. You're moaning just as much as me.”

Luhan wanted to die. He wasn't enjoying this, not at all, and he couldn't control the noises his body was making.

“You feel so good inside of me. I knew you would,” Minseok all but groaned into his neck.

“No… stop… get off.”

Luhan struggled to force out every word. Minseok just hushed him, moving faster on Luhan’s length. Luhan was praying that meant he was almost done and this nightmare would finally be over.

“I know you like it, Luhan.”

That was the last thing he heard before passing out yet again.

****

When Luhan woke up this time he was alone in the room. He let out a groan as he shifted in the bed. His whole body ached and it was still hard to move, but he was just thankful that he finally _could_ move.

Everything that happened felt unreal, like he imagined it. He wished he did. But Luhan knew not even his fucked up imagination could have created that.

He woke up under the blanket, his clothes folded on the floor right next to the bed.

_What is this his sick way of continuing to ‘take care’ of me?_

He wanted to take a shower, and scream, and cry because these types of things aren't supposed to happen in real life. Maybe in shows and movies, but not in real life. Not to him. But he would worry about doing all of that once he got back to his apartment. He just wanted to go home and try to wash away the memory that any of this ever happened.

He glanced at the bedside table to find a note on top of it. The sight instantly made his skin crawl, but he just had to know what Minseok had left as his parting words. He picked it up and read the short message:

I had fun. Thanks for the drink~

****

_Earlier that night_

Minseok was a new friend and Luhan was only trying to be nice. He hoped that Minseok would know Luhan wasn't that type of person and accept the offering.

Minseok reached for the cup after a small hesitation and took a sip from the drink. Luhan smiled.

He was glad Minseok trusted him as much as he trusted Minseok.


	2. You Owe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot more descriptive than the last one because there's no drug-induced haze so… enjoy?

Sehun unlocked his door and stepped inside, letting Jongin slip through the doorway behind him before shutting and locking it once again. He could never understand people that left their doors open. Growing up at his family's house he always made sure the doors were locked, and that habit easily followed him when he came to college.

He hurried to his bed in the corner of the room and plopped down on the edge of the hard dorm room mattress. He pulled his computer from the desk, laying it on his lap as Jongin came over and sat next to him.

“The album dropped like an hour ago so it should be on Youtube by now,” Sehun distractedly said while quickly clicking away at his computer.

Sehun had excitedly mentioned to Jongin earlier that day that one of his favorite artists was releasing new music and Jongin suggested that they listen to it together. Sehun was surprised by Jongin’s interest, but readily agreed and brought him to his room.

Sehun met Jongin a little over a month before at the start of the semester. They quickly became friends, getting along as if they had known each other for years. They became inseparable, some of their dorm mates even thinking they were dating.

Sehun was quick to correct them.

After pulling up the music video Sehun shifted closer to Jongin, but before long it became obvious that Jongin’s attention was anywhere but the video. Sehun could tell Jongin’s eyes were on him instead of the screen.

“What are you looking-” Sehun was cut off by Jongin’s lips on his, Jongin’s hand having come up to cup the back of Sehun’s neck and keep him close. Sehun pushed at Jongin’s shoulders as he tried to yell at him, the sounds getting lost between their mouths.

Finally Jongin released Sehun’s lips and gave him a second to breathe.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sehun quickly tried to distance himself from the male, but Jongin was sure to keep him in place with his large hands gripping Sehun’s arms.

“You didn't really invite me here to listen to music. Don't be so difficult.”

Before Jongin could land another kiss, Sehun tried to keep him at arms distance and avoid him by turning away. Through his efforts he managed to send his laptop flying to the floor where it landed on the dirty carpet and closed with a loud smack. The room went quiet with only the exception of their words.

“What are you talking about? Of course I did! You're my friend! Let go!” Sehun's words came out high pitched and hurried, giving away how surprised and honestly frightened he was. Jongin had never acted this way before. Sehun continued struggling in Jongin’s hold which grew more forceful and bruising by the second.

Unfortunately, Sehun’s words only seemed to bring out more of the other’s rage and aggressiveness. The grasp on Sehun’s arms tightened to the point of drawing a whine out of him as a fire seemed to ignite in the other male’s dark eyes. He let out what was almost a growl before shoving Sehun so he fell back onto his mattress.

“Friend.” His tone was bitter and mocking. “I've been trying to get farther than that for a month already. Buying you things, constantly kissing your ass, spending every damn second with you. Don't you think you owe me more than your friendship by now?”

Was Jongin out of his mind? Sehun was starting to believe that he was, but that brought a lot more fear than anything else. There was a certain wild look in Jongin’s eyes that made Sehun worry for his safety more than ever in his life.

More than just that, he was hurt. Jongin must be a fantastic actor because never did Sehun suspect that he might be harboring these kinds of thoughts this whole time. Jongin always appeared genuine and kind and friendly. To find out now that it was all an act, that it was all just a plan with the specific end goal to have sex with him broke his heart more than anything before. Jongin was never his friend.

Before Sehun could even think to try to sit back up and get away, too caught up in trying to process it all, Jongin had climbed on top of him, sitting on his thighs.

He roughly ripped at Sehun’s shirt, lifting Sehun’s back off of the mattress with the force of his pulling, until the cloth was yanked over his head and thrown to the floor. It didn't seem to matter how much Sehun pushed or hit at Jongin, as he had been wildly flailing at him. He was simply no match for his strength. He thought about yelling out in hopes that someone from his hall would hear him, but the overwhelming fear had his voice stuck in his throat.

“Mmh I knew you had a great body hiding under those clothes, but damn this is even better than I thought,” Jongin spoke as he pinned Sehun’s wrists to the mattress near his head, his eyes eating Sehun alive.

Jongin leaned down and began to mouth at Sehun’s chest, brushing his lips against his skin, nipping and licking. Sehun tried to fight against the hold on his wrists. “Jongin, stop. Please. Just get off of m-”

Sehun let out a sudden yelp as he felt Jongin’s teeth dig into his chest. He then moved to repeat the action, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over his skin.

“That's not going to happen Sehun.”

His voice was completely devoid of any emotion as he stared straight through him. He didn't see any of the fear and panic. He only saw that he had Sehun right where he wanted him. Finally.

Jongin let go of Sehun’s wrists then to undo his pants. He wanted Sehun completely naked and vulnerable underneath him. But as soon as Sehun’s hands were free he tried to hit Jongin again, this time in the face.

The hit landed, but because of his panic the impact wasn't as strong as it could have been and only proved to anger him further. Jongin retaliated by sending the back of his hand directly to Sehun's cheekbone, hitting him as hard as he could. The pain exploded in his head, his vision immediately going blurry as he felt like he could feel his brain being shaken inside his skull.

Jongin took the opportunity of Sehun’s daze to work him out of his pants and underwear. Quickly, Jongin settled between his legs and leaned down to force another kiss onto Sehun’s lips. Jongin’s left hand was cupping his soon-to-be bruised cheek and purposefully applying pressure to the bone. Sehun clenched his eyes shut at the pain and the feeling of Jongin’s lips on his. The feeling of Jongin trying to work his tongue into his mouth.

Faster than Sehun could react, Jongin released his lips in favor of covering his mouth with the same hand that had been on his cheek and forcing two poorly spit-slicked fingers into him at once. The burn instantly erupted through Sehun’s very core and his eyes burst open as he screamed into the palm of Jongin’s hand.

Jongin made quick work of ‘preparing’ him, if it could even be called that. He roughly worked his fingers in and out of Sehun’s hole, blissfully ignoring his screams.

After a minute or two, Jongin removed his fingers. Sehun was finally given a moment to breathe once the hand was removed from his mouth, however his relief was short lived. When he looked down he saw Jongin had pushed his pants down his thighs just enough to release his member, already hard and standing upright. The sight renewed Sehun’s panic, was met by Jongin pinning his wrists again, but this time only with one hand. His other hand was used to guide his dick to Sehun’s hole.

Jongin forced himself inside surprisingly slowly. It was painful nonetheless. Pure torture. Sehun’s mouth parted to let out a silent scream as his back arched slightly and his hands clenched into fists. Jongin was hovering directly over him, but Sehun refused to look him in the eyes.

Jongin paused for a moment once he was fully seated, balls flush against the curve of Sehun’s ass. He certainly wasn't holding back for Sehun’s comfort though, more so it seemed that he was taking his time to savor the feeling and enjoy himself.

“God I just knew you'd be nice and tight.” Jongin’s breathing was labored and he was hovering so close that Sehun could feel the hot breath against his face.

Sehun clenched his eyes shut as tears began to fall. Even he wasn't sure whether it was from the physical pain or the emotional. Probably both.

Jongin began to pull back, his cock dragging against Sehun’s walls. Sehun was in searing pain, feeling like he was being ripped apart from the inside while Jongin was in ecstasy.

When only the head was still inside, he shoved back in with enough force to rock Sehun’s body up the bed. Sehun choked on nothing but air from the jolt. Jongin kept his thrusts going, slowly building up speed and gaining a rhythm. Sehun was too exhausted, mentally and physically, to fight back anymore. He knew that there was nothing he could do to make this end and that he just had to wait for it to be over. It was already happening anyway. There was nothing left to save.

Jongin knew Sehun had given up the fight and smirked as he let go of Sehun’s wrists to grab his hips. His nails dug into the skin there as he used his hold to gain leverage over Sehun’s body, keeping him from moving away from the force of his movements.

Jongin’s hips continued to smack into the sensitive flesh of Sehun’s ass, though his now fast and powerful thrusts into the pliant boy were beginning to stutter in there rhythmic pace as he got closer and closer to his release.

Jongin was panting and groaning above him, sweat dripping down his forehead and neck. Sehun closed his eyes once again thinking that with any luck he wouldn't have to remember the sight of Jongin raping him. Deep down he knew the reality was that forgetting any part of this was an empty dream.

Jongin’s fingers dug even further into the skin of Sehun’s right hip as his other hand came up to Sehun’s pale neck. He wrapped his long fingers around his throat as he pounded even faster into him. He squeezed at his throat hard enough to cut off all of Sehun’s air and watched him with hunger in his eyes as the boy under him clawed at his hand, leaving angry red lines behind, mouth open and gasping, desperately fighting for a breath.

Watching the panic in Sehun’s eyes which finally met his as he struggled for air and feeling his pulse race against his fingertips had him falling over the edge. He came inside Sehun with a long groan as he kept rocking his hips to work himself through his orgasm. Sehun felt the uncomfortable hot and wet sensation of Jongin’s cum inside of him as Jongin loosened his hold on Sehun’s neck. With his first gulp of air he had to hold himself back from vomiting at the feeling inside him.

Jongin lazily pulled out of Sehun before hopping off the bed, tucking himself back into his boxers and pulling up his pants. As soon as Sehun was no longer attached to the disgusting male now standing over him, leering down at him, he curled slowly into a ball putting his back to him, his entire body aching, and brought the comforter to his chest, staring at the wall in front of him blankly.

Sehun was mentally screaming for Jongin to get out when he heard him chuckle and felt a slap land on his behind. At the contact, he involuntarily jolted and let out a whimper which quickly transformed into uncontrollable sobbing.

“You're lucky your ass was worth it, Sehun. Don't worry, I'll lock the door on my way out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly psa that you don't owe anyone anything~ especially not your body
> 
> (I don't know why both of these were college based, but I'm really not painting it as a safe time, am I? Oops. Be safe kids.)


	3. Day 758

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably include some extra warnings on this one just in case (they're nothing too unexpected in a story like this)
> 
> However, I personally hate seeing warnings before a chapter because I feel like it spoils it so I'm gonna put them in the beginning of the ending notes for those who want to know

Baekhyun knew he wouldn't be alone in his bed for long.

For now, he was laying in the dark, curled almost in a ball under the covers. His thoughts were drifting away from him, swimming between classes and friends, even his parents. He was trying not to fall asleep yet, when he heard the door open from behind him.

Just as he predicted, the bed soon dipped under an added weight and a warm body pressed against his back side, contouring itself to the bend of his body. A heavy arm wrapped around his middle as the person nuzzled their face to the back of his neck.

Baekhyun stayed still, choosing to ignore the extra presence for as long as he could. It didn't take long for rough, calloused fingertips to reach just slightly under the thin material of his t-shirt to rub circles on the skin right above his hip, followed by light lingering pecks of dry lips on his neck. Baekhyun tried to keep his breathing even through it all. This was nothing new.

It was when those fingertips started dancing lower, towards the band of his boxers, that Baekhyun reacted.

“Chanyeol can we please not do this tonight? I have to be up early tomorrow and I'm tired.”

He kept his voice low, trying not to disturb the almost eerie, quiet stillness of their bedroom.

“Come on Baekhyun, don't be like that. Don't you love me?”

“Very funny. What? Your girl of the week not want to put out?”

“Oh don't be so mean, Baekie. You hurt me when you say things like that, you know? You might think it's funny, but I definitely don't. You know I only love you.”

Baekhyun was truthfully pleasantly surprised that Chanyeol was humoring him this much so far. Usually a comment like that from Baekhyun, no matter how playfully spoken, would lead to a flare of temper.

Still, that was true. Baekhyun did know Chanyeol loved him. He cringed at the use of the nickname though. Originally a childhood nickname, since dirtied and ruined. Tainted.

“You know I only want to appreciate you.” His words were murmured in his ear, rumbling lowly. “No one would be able to appreciate you and love you like I do. I've always known you were special. That's why I made you mine. My little Baekie.”

Chanyeol tightened his hold around Baekhyun with those words, pressing closer against him and Baekhyun could feel him already hard against his ass. It made him want to shift away, but instead he remained there, unmoving.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol loved him. Baekhyun used to love him too. And he did know why Chanyeol ‘made him his’. He was fully aware of why their relationship was the way it was.

Chanyeol had a disgusting way of _appreciating_ his little brother.

“You're so beautiful. And you've always had this aura of purity around you. That's never changed. I can see it when you laugh and smile. Even when you sleep. You're just too special for this world, Baekie.”

As Chanyeol was telling his low words of ‘love’, his hand continued its journey down into Baekhyun’s boxers, a place he should never be. Should never feel permitted, or even tempted, to touch. But Chanyeol felt permitted to everything. All of Baekhyun was his in his twisted mind.

There was a reason Baekhyun wasn't wearing any pants and that was that Chanyeol had long ago forbidden him from wearing anything more than underwear on his lower half to bed. Chanyeol wanted to make sure he would always have easy access. He would have made him sleep naked if he didn't think their parents might notice.

Baekhyun had known from the start, from the second the door had creaked open, that there was nothing he could do or say to change the direction of this night. In fact he had learned that a long time ago. Chanyeol was going to do what he wanted and Baekhyun had been beaten down into accepting that by this little routine they had.

The only reason Baekhyun even continued to try to talk his way out of it was to attempt to keep the last shred of himself. That last small piece of dignity he still had that reminded him that even though he couldn't stop it, he still didn't want it. He had to at least try to show his unwilling reluctance or he was sure he'd lose his mind. He may have given up most of the fight, but he would never be an active participant in what Chanyeol wanted and he would never be completely compliant. Of that he was sure.

He was still repulsed by his brother's unwanted touches and that would never change.

Chanyeol withdrew his hand from Baekhyun’s boxers in order to instead, work them down his curvy hips and slim legs. He slightly spread Baekhyun’s legs and settled between them once they were off to begin preparing him. As he slowly moved his digits, starting with one and working up to more, he kissed up Baekhyun’s thighs and caressed them with his free hand. His fingers soon fell into a steady rhythm while Chanyeol began nipping lightly at the soft flesh, always careful not to leave marks.

Baekhyun hated this part almost more than the sex for making the whole process longer and more intimate, but he knew from experience that it was well worth the amount of pain it would save him. Chanyeol hadn't always known what he was doing enough to know this was a necessary step and Baekhyun remembered it well.

Baekhyun always tried to mentally go to another place in times like this. Staying in the moment and focusing on the details of what happened to him only made things harder to deal with. If he zoned out, he could almost ignore what was happening to him, even if just for a moment.

Before he knew it Chanyeol was taking out three fingers and ridding himself of his own clothes. He didn't need anything else. He refused to wear condoms, claiming that he only ever wanted to be skin to skin with him. That nothing should ever come between them, at intimate moments like this especially.

His older brother plunged into him slowly and it was pure torture. The feeling of being stretched open by the hot flesh of his own brother’s member was something he wished he wasn't so familiar with. It made him clench his eyes shut and hold his breath, counting the seconds until the whole thing was over. Chanyeol held Baekhyun by the hips and bit his plump bottom lip to keep his voice down while fully seating himself inside the smaller boy. Baekhyun always felt incredible and being so close to him like this was unmatched.

Chanyeol moved his hands to hold Baekhyun’s arms to the bed and kept a strong, but careful grip on his thin wrists as he started working himself in and out of the younger boy. It wasn't necessary, Baekhyun had given up physically putting up a fight, but Chanyeol never seemed to lose the habit of holding him down anyway. Baekhyun thought it might be because Chanyeol loved the feeling of control and power, but he wasn't sure.

It made Baekhyun think back to that first night, about two years ago. Baekhyun had only been fourteen then, with Chanyeol being sixteen when he decided it was finally time to go crawling into his brother’s bed.

_Chanyeol held his brother’s wrists with one hand while the other was tightly clamped over his mouth. The smaller boy’s eyes were wide with panic in the dim light as the older’s large frame was hovering over him._

_“Shh shh shh. You don't want to wake up mom and dad, do you?”_

Chanyeol hovered over him in much the same way now, moaning and panting on Baekhyun’s neck. Chanyeol always hovered close when he took him. Baekhyun blankly stared up at the ceiling over his shoulder as he always did, while his body rocked from his bottom being met with Chanyeol’s hips, which had begun moving at a steady, even pace much like his fingers had. 

_Baekhyun struggled against Chanyeol’s grip as tears ran down his cheeks and screams ripped out of his throat only to be muffled by Chanyeol’s hand as he pushed his way into the young boy. Baekhyun’s legs kicked at the sides of Chanyeol’s hips almost out of instinct in reaction to the excruciating pain. Why was Chanyeol doing this to him?_

Chanyeol eventually removed his hands from Baekhyun’s wrists to move one back to his hip and the other to the back of one of his knees. He lifted his leg up and slightly out, opening him up more and changing the angle of his thrusts. He continued to roll his hips deeply, almost sensually, as the bed springs quietly creaked from the constant movement.

With his hands now free Baekhyun moved them to hold onto Chanyeol's shoulders. He knew that Chanyeol was weak to those kinds of things- things that made it seem like Baekhyun was a willing participant- and hoped it would move things along quicker. Baekhyun hated doing anything for Chanyeol's pleasure, but if it was for his own self preservation then he would do it. His eyes, however, remained vacant.

_Chanyeol groaned as he roughly and excitedly rammed in and out of Baekhyun’s small virgin hole. Baekhyun thought he might start bleeding soon as tears continued to fall down in a steady stream onto his pillow._

_Chanyeol briefly let go of Baekhyun's wrists, but quickly grabbed them again after Baekhyun began frantically hitting at Chanyeol's shoulders and chest._

_“That's not very nice, Baekie.” His tone was stern and scolding, but his voice was breathless from the physical exertion. “I just want to finally show you how much I love you.”_

_Chanyeol slowed down all of a sudden, and Baekhyun could have sobbed in relief when the pain lessened considerably._

_“I want to take my hand off of your mouth. But don't get too loud, okay? We don't want mom and dad coming in here. Who knows what they would do.”_

_Chanyeol did as he said and removed his hand before only slightly picking his speed back up, his young eagerness seemingly tamed for now._

_Baekhyun had wanted to scream, this whole time he had been wishing for his parents to come save him, but suddenly he was afraid. Chanyeol might have had different intentions for saying it, but his words still held a point. What would his parents think if they saw something like this? It would absolutely break them. Not only that, but what if they never wanted to look at him again? He would always be a reminder of how their family was ruined. What if they blamed him for this? What if they thought that Chanyeol lusting after him was somehow his fault? No, he couldn't let his parents see this._

Baekhyun thought about that logic now as he lay under Chanyeol two years later and wondered if he still cared. If keeping it a secret had been worth it. Surprisingly his answer was still yes. That was the reason Baekhyun remained quiet, even to this day. He had too much to lose by revealing this dirty secret, especially now that he had let it go on for years. It somehow always felt like his fault.

Chanyeol’s thrusts had become more frantic while Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts of the past. Before he knew it Chanyeol was moaning deeply with his forehead pressed to his as he finished inside Baekhyun, leaving his mess for him to worry about.

Chanyeol leaned down to connect their lips in a languid kiss, his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth, swirling slowly, as he continued his hip movements, slow and gentle, to ride out his release. His hands came up to cup Baekhyun’s face, and it was at times like this that Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol really did live in a delusion where they were making love.

_When Chanyeol finally pulled out he laid beside him and gently brushed his fingers through his hair and wiped away his tears. He then leaned over to give him a peck on his forehead._

_Baekhyun’s entire body was shaking. He was in pain from head to toe. He couldn't look at his brother, but was honestly too afraid of him to turn away. He did manage to scoot just slightly away from him, and when he looked down he saw blood on his sheets. He had been right after all._

_“Baekie, I'm sorry I was so rough with you. I really do love you, and I just wanna appreciate you like no one else can. You're mine now. I just got overexcited. I've been thinking about this- about you, for a long time now, and you just felt so good. Next time I'll be more gentle. I promise.”_

_Baekhyun began to cry again at the thought of a next time._

“I love you, Baekie. Now go clean up and get some rest. Good night,” Chanyeol whispered to him before placing a kiss on his forehead, as usual. He then finally got out of Baekhyun’s bed to walk over to his own on the other side of the room.

Baekhyun let out a long sigh as he let his eyes close for a moment before slowly crawling out of his bed to take a shower and wash off the sticky evidence of their sins. He still had to be up early the next day and really had to go to sleep soon.

He needed to be ready for yet another day of pretending that none of what went on in that room at night ever happened. Day 759.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Warnings: underage (both involved), incest
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment, they're highly appreciated, even if you're just saying hi~ I really love to hear what you guys think
> 
> There's a couple things that I feel like might have been confusing/unclear so I'm gonna explain them here.
> 
> 1) Baekhyun was trying not to fall asleep in the beginning because he would rather be awake for Chanyeol’s advances than be surprised in his sleep by them. He thinks it's all easier to deal with if he sees it coming.
> 
> 2) Chanyeol dates a lot of girls to help keep his cover. He wants to remain the typical teenager to the public so no one notices he pays his brother too much attention. Baekhyun likes to poke fun at it because it makes Chanyeol mad and he finds the whole thing ridiculous and infuriating. In his eyes, it's way too easy for Chanyeol to pretend that everything is normal.
> 
> 3) The night of this story is day 758 which is why that is the title. The next day which Baek has to prepare himself for will be day 759. It was not a mistake/typo.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I trick you?? Hopefully I tricked somebody ;~; I wanted to write something unexpected and also something I've never read before. How often do you see a bottom rape a top? Let me know what you thought and if I failed or not :/ I hope no one was disappointed with the direction I took this
> 
> If so, just know that any future oneshots I write in here will almost definitely be more conventional
> 
> Also I've never written anything smut or rape before so please be gentle


End file.
